glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash
Moves Like Jagger/Jumping Jack Flash es una combinación de canciones presentada en el episodio Yes/No cantada por New Directions con solos de Artie. Este mash-up se compone por las canciones Moves Like Jagger, original de Maroon 5 con Christina Aguilera, y la canción Jumping Jack Flash, original de The Rolling Stones. Contexto de la Canción En el episodio , luego de que Will les cuenta a sus alumnos de New Directions que le propondrá matrimonio a Emma y que necesita una canción para hacerlo, Artie tiene la idea de que Will conquiste a Emma con sus movimientos de baile, por lo cual canta esta canción en el auditorio bailando con Will y Mike, mientras Finn, Puck y Blaine hacen los coros de fondo. Durante la presentación, Becky aplaude a Artie con mucha emoción. Finalmente Will le agradece a Artie pero le dice que con todo el sudor del baile Emma quedaría espantada. Letra Artie: '''Oh yeah, Watch it, ooh! Just shoot for the stars, If it feels right, And aim for my heart, If you feel like And take me away and make it OK I swear I'll behave You wanted control so we waited I put on a show Now I make it I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain And it goes like this '''Artie y Chicos de New Directions: Take me by the tounge and I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you All the move like jagger I've got the move like jagger I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (Chicos ND: But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (Chicos ND: But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger I've got the move like Jagger I've got the move like Jagger Artie: Maybe it's hard when you feel like you're broken and scarred Nothing feels right But when you're with me, I'll make you believe That I've got the key So get in the car, we can ride it Wherever you want, get inside it I was down, I was washed up and left for dead I looked down and my feet and I saw they bled And it goes like this Artie y Chicos de New Directions: Take me by the tounge and I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you All the move like jagger I've got the move like jagger I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (Chicos ND: But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (Chicos ND: But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger I've got the move like Jagger I've got the move like Jagger Artie y Chicos de ND: I was born in a crossfire hurricane And I howled at my ma in the driving rain (Chicos ND: Move like Jagger) But it's all right now Artie: I'm jumpin' jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas And it's goes like this Artie y Chicos de ND: Take me by the tounge and I'll know you Kiss me till you're drunk and I'll show you All the move like jagger I've got the move like jagger I've got the jumping jack flash, it's a gas, gas, gas I don't need to try to control you (Chicos ND: But it's alright) Look into my eyes and I'll own you (Chicos ND: But it's alright) With them moves like Jagger I've got the move like Jagger I've got the move like Jagger Jumpin' Jack Flash, it's a gas, gas, gas